


花样年华

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	花样年华

距离Emma失踪已经三天过去了。这三天里Erik动用了残存下来的所有力量去寻找这个总是带着一抹讥讽的微笑和他说话的女人，然而他手下的变种人们在围捕下活过一日就已是十分不易，更遑论潜入军方的信息系统里去寻找一个他们极力想要藏起来的犯人。毫无疑问她是落入了人类的手中，Erik不难猜想她正在遭遇着什么。那样骄傲的一个女人，却要毫无尊严地躺在试验台上，任手术刀划开皮肤。光是想象这样的场景就让Erik难以忍受。人类视变种人如猪狗，Erik发誓他们会为此付出代价。

越来越多的变种人在消失。前一天还在和同伴有说有笑，一转眼就不见踪影，再见时已是破碎而没有温度的躯体。Erik最后一次见到Emma时，那女人自信满满地说自己已经有了一些头绪，过几天就能完善出一个行动方案。“先下手为强。”她笑着对众人说。看来那些人类和她的想法不谋而合。

Erik得尽快找到Emma。找到她，救出她，集合剩下的变种人，发起自卫的战争。

可她就像凭空消失了一般。那群人干净利落地劫走了她，连丁点的痕迹都没给Erik留下。

今天也依然没有消息。Azazel蠕动着嘴唇，几经犹豫还是没能将这句绝望的话说出口，可他沉重的脸色已然说明一切。

Erik站在窗边眺望着渐暗的天色，浓重的夜色从四面八方袭来，将云层染作铅色，堆积在天际。头盔整日戴在头上，此时却觉得尤其沉重，沉甸甸地压在头顶，重若千钧。Erik伸手将其取下，手掌摩挲着冰冷的头盔表面，心中浮起一丝异样的感觉。戴上头盔，是为了防止某个顽固的家伙碍事，而现在，他却要向那人寻求帮助。

“我今晚出去一趟。”Erik开口道。他重又将头盔端端正正地戴好，大步向门外走去。战事未休，战士没有提前脱下铠甲的道理。

Azazel目送着他孤独的身影淹没在夜幕中，转过身，暗自长叹一口气。

所有的希望都系在那位读心者一人身上。

可出现在Erik眼前的景象却让他不得不怀疑今晚是否值得大费周章绕开层层眼线，潜入这座已有了荒废之势的城堡。

他站在Charles卧室门口，身边是陪他同来的Hank。“我说过，”Hank耸了耸肩，“他和之前不太一样。”

Erik花了一些时间才认出那个缩在角落里浑身酒气的男人不是别人，正是往日告诉过他“我们都会变得更好”的Charles。Erik难以置信地看着那团黑影，那人缓缓抬起头，眼中闪过一点转瞬即逝的亮光。他举起酒瓶“咕咚咕咚”地猛灌了一口，打了个响亮的饱嗝，自顾自地干笑了两声。“Erik？”他嘟囔着问，语气里充满了怀疑。

“让我单独和他谈谈。”Erik对Hank说道，蓝毛球没有反对。Erik走进房间，一扇门将他们和外面的世界隔开。他一步步向Charles走近，脚步微微有些倾斜。这里的一切让Erik感到熟悉又陌生。房间里的陈设一如从前，只是凌乱得不像是人的住处。阴暗的霉味充满了整个房间，厚厚的窗帘遮住日光和星光，Charles不想让Hank进来收拾，仿佛这样一个脏乱的地方正合他心意。他日复一日地躲在这里，用酒精麻痹自己，在半梦半醒间忆起从前。

Erik踢开脚边的空酒瓶，酒瓶旋转着撞到Charles没有知觉的大腿上。Erik蹲下身，仔细地观察着眼前的人。他已经很久没有修剪过头发和胡须，穿着一身松松垮垮的睡袍，袍口处有一块明显的污渍。他迷茫的眼神飘向Erik，皱起眉头像是在努力确认。

“Charles，”Erik开口叫着他的名字，“我需要你的帮助。”

“Erik……”他像是梦呓一般，随后绽开一个笑容，看上去像是清醒一些了。“Erik。”他口齿清晰地再一次喊道。

Erik松了一口气，看来情况还不至于那样糟糕。时间紧迫，他立即告诉读心者Emma失踪的地点，并将她失踪前后发生过的事简要叙述一遍，希望能增大找到Emma的概率。Charles含着一缕淡淡的笑，望着Erik的眼睛静静听他说话，听得入神，时不时点点头，“嗯”一声作为回应。

“事情就是这样，”Erik正色道，“我要你帮我找到Emma的位置。”

Charles的回答像一根刺直插过来。“不行。”他的脸上保持着微笑。

Erik变了脸色，“为什么？”

“这里，”Charles指指自己的大脑，“这里不行。”

他脸上一成不变的古怪微笑让Erik怀疑起他是不是醉了，但Charles又不像寻常醉汉一般大喊大叫，Erik一时无法断定。但此时他无暇顾及这些。

“我很认真，Charles，”Erik扳着Charles的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛说道，“我没有在和你开玩笑。Emma是我们的同伴，而她此时正在被当成实验品，我们不能束手不管。”

Charles温和地看着Erik，然而说出口的话语却是一句比一句更令人寒心。“我也没有在开玩笑啊，我的朋友。我不能。对了，那是你的同伴，而非‘我们’。”

Erik的眼中添了一分愠怒。“就算你不赞成我们的主张，可她也是一个变种人。”

“我知道，她是个优秀的变种人。”Charles眼神飘忽，仿佛陷入回忆之中。

“所以你还是选择冷眼旁观？呵，Charles，我竟不知你已变成这样。是觉得变种人兄弟姐妹们的惨剧打扰到你的平静生活了？是电视里的新闻破坏你喝下午茶的兴致了？我们在外面浴血奋战，想要为变种人搏出一条生路。你却在这里……你和Hank，两个逃兵。”

Charles听着Erik的激愤的话语，仍是淡淡地笑着。Erik炯炯的目光仿佛要穿透他的瞳孔，可即便是这样他也看不透Charles在想些什么。

“头盔，”过了许久，Charles才开口。他伸手摸上Erik的头盔，“你为什么戴着头盔？”

什么？Erik满腹疑问。

“那自然是为了防止某些人擅自进入我的头脑。”Erik冷冰冰地回答。

他没有料到Charles竟会直接抓住头盔，试图将它摘下。他的手指紧扣着头盔下沿，在向上使力。Erik慌忙按住头顶，与他相抗衡。这样的场面一定很滑稽，Erik想，他从来没想过Charles会做出这般无赖的举动。

两个人为一个头盔争起来，争夺中失去平衡，翻滚着一起倒在地板上。

“让我看看你的脸！”Charles气恼地叫起来，“那条疤痕是怎么回事？”

Erik一愣。前些天一颗子弹沿着脸颊擦过，若是再偏一点，或许他就没机会像现在这样，躺在地板上，怒气冲冲地和Charles吵架。

一晃神的功夫就被Charles占了上风，他顺利地摘下头盔，一扬手将它扔得远远的。Charles全身的重量都压在Erik身上，Erik只能眼睁睁地看着头盔离他而去。头颅没有头盔的保护让他有些不习惯，尤其是在读心者在场的情况下，Erik感到此刻的自己仿佛赤身裸体，没有一丝一毫的遮掩。可Charles只是看着他微微一笑，手指抚上Erik脸颊上的那道长长的伤疤。

“疼吗？”他低声地问。

Erik压抑着满腔的怒火，“收起你假惺惺的关心。”如果那次行动中他愿意加入Erik的阵营，别说是伤疤了，就连伤亡也不会出现，Janos说不定有机会活下来。Erik越想越生气。

Charles就像是听不懂一样，他依然在说着莫名其妙的话。“是谁干的？Sean还是Alex？那群孩子真是没轻没重！”

Sean已经战死在前线，Alex则是失去了联系。这些事连Erik都有所耳闻，Charles怎么可能不知道？

“别装疯卖傻了Charles，”Erik嫌恶地说，“给句准话，你到底能不能找到Emma？如果不能的话就让开。”

“Emma？”Charles眯起眼睛，“她不是在CIA的基地么？我们一块送她进去的。你差点扭断她的脖子，要了她的命。”

Erik从不后悔这样对待Emma，他会在千百种选择中选出最有利也最有效的那一个。曾经Emma是他的敌人，可现在Emma是他的得力助手。他必须救出她，为了变种人同胞们，为他未竞的事业。

“我没工夫和你追忆过往，Charles，”Erik嘲讽道，“做完这件事后你有大把的时间缩在这里长霉。只是现在，你得帮我定位到Emma的下落。”

Charles眼中的光芒时而凝聚时而涣散，他的笑容也显得虚无缥缈。他像是沉浸在一个梦里，酒精为他哼出一支催眠曲；他温柔的目光落在Erik脸上，与对方充满戾气的眼神截然不同；他变得迟钝，迟钝到感受不出男人喷薄的怒火。“好久不见。”他喃喃着，低头在Erik唇上落下一个吻。

CCharles嘴唇柔软的触感让Erik有一秒大脑处于完全的空白。

激进的变种人领袖努力抵御这低级的干扰，然而在即将恢复理智的时候，探入口中的小舌又将他的思绪绕成一团乱。

Charles捧着Erik的脸，拇指轻拂过那道伤痕。他贪婪地吸吮着Erik的唇瓣，眷恋地一吻再吻。他的舌头不知廉耻地来挑逗着Erik的，浓情蜜意尽在舌尖。Charles发出令人脸红心跳的声响。他伏在Erik身上低喘，像个不分场合向男人求欢的妓女。

Charles骑在Erik身上，像他曾经数次做过的那样。一天的训练后，浴室的热水冲去满身的疲倦，两个人拥吻着走向卧室的大床，半途中绊倒在地，欲火难耐，于是人还躺在地板上就急不可耐地脱去衣服。

他的手掌按上Erik坚实的胸膛，男人的心跳自掌下传来，他有力的脉搏让Charles痴迷。Charles爱他对钢铁的掌控，爱他掷地有声的话语，爱他笑起来的时候眼中的浮光，爱他狠狠操进来时性感的喘息。Charles手指抠弄着Erik的纽扣，擅自解开他的衬衫，低头用吻堵住那个“不”字。可Erik十分不配合地抓住了Charles的手，阻止他的胡作非为。

“清醒点，Charles。”他严厉地说。

可Charles只是迷迷糊糊地看着他。“嗯？”他从唇间逸出轻轻的一声，声音中满是不理解。

他醉得很厉害。Erik的阻挠让他感到不耐烦。

要是Erik能安静点就好了，Charles暗自想到。奇迹的是Erik真的放开了他的手，仿佛是在顺应他的心意一般，躺平一动不动，任Charles将纽扣从第一颗解到最后一颗。他弯起一个满意的微笑，亲吻着Erik的喉结。

该死，Erik咬牙切齿地在心中怒骂，他的能力分明好好的！然而他却不愿帮一个小小的忙。只是一个地点而已，举手之劳。他进入脑波增幅器，带上那顶头盔，几分钟的功夫就能做到。几分钟就能扭转局势，可他微笑着说“不行”。

Erik紧盯着Charles，眼神如利锥，像是要在他额头上凿出一个洞。Charles动情的呻吟落入他耳中，可Erik只觉可笑，他抬手在Charles屁股上用力扭了一把，Charles尖声叫着，坐在Erik的生殖器上大幅度扭动。他的臀部蹭得Erik阴茎发硬。

“Erik，”Charles红着眼眶喊出他的名字，“我想要这个。”

他摇晃着屁股。

满腔怒火到了嘴边，勾作一个奚弄的笑，Erik高高地挑起眉毛，轻浮地看着Charles。眼前的Charles不值得尊重，现在的他更像是一个毫无廉耻心的娼妇。娼妇含住自己的手指，他故意舔得很大声，淡粉的舌头在唇间隐现。他褪下裤子，抬起屁股，将手指塞入后穴，娴熟地为自己做起扩张。Erik静观着他做着这些，嘲弄的目光在Charles脸上打转。Charles“嘶嘶”地到吸冷气，缓缓将手指送进身体。

“啊……唔唔……”他断断续续地轻哼着，中指在体内轻而慢地推进和退出。垂在胯间的阴茎充血翘起，在涨大和发热。

Erik挺身坐起来。他一手揽住Charles的腰肢，一手握住他的性器套弄起来。上一次这样做是什么时候？他在握上去的时候恍惚地想。虽然只是几个月之前，但是这几个月间已经发生了太多的事，以至于最后一次与他温存的记忆已如同前生往事般遥远。可Erik适应的很快，撸动几下后就轻松掌握了节奏。手掌快速摩擦着柱身，拇指在龟头上揉按，Charles禁不起这样的刺激，他的身体被Erik这样玩弄已经是很久之前的事。他“啊啊”地叫唤着，挺起了胸部，伸手扯开腰间的衣带，松散的睡袍自肩头滑落，大片雪色的肌肤展现在Erik眼底。

Charles感到有人在咬他，男人赌气一般用牙齿折磨着他颈部的皮肉，细微的痛楚让Charle皱起眉头。Erik有理由这样做，尽管显得十分幼稚。Charles明明答应过整个下午都会陪他练习控磁的技巧，然而短短十五分钟后他就离开去查看Sean和Alex的情况。他淡淡的笑着承受了Erik的怒火。牙印像火红的烙铁一样烙上他的胸口，然而火辣的痛觉又很快被口水所中和。Erik舔舐着那里，严苛地检查自己所留下的痕迹。他没有章法地啃咬了一会，直到Charles的胸上涂满了他的津液。

“唔……”Charles难耐地扭动着身体，硬起的乳粒不时擦过Erik的嘴唇，分不清是有意还是无意。Erik张嘴含住他的乳头。如你所愿，他想。Charles没有听见这一充满了嘲讽意味的想法，他的头脑被骤然袭来的快感冲昏，沉浸在肉欲中，顾不得其他。他的动作比以往粗暴许多，这是Charles唯一能思考得到的结论。Erik的唇舌肆意蹂躏着Charles的乳首，咬住，揪起，不厌其烦地重复，听着Charles的求饶声，享受其中。舌尖轻柔的撩拨则像是这场刑罚后的小小奖励，安抚了红肿的乳头，亦压住Charles低声的啜泣。

“我错了……我错了Erik……呜呜……”

Erik停住，静候下文。

“我不该丢下你……呜呜呜……我明明答应过会和你一起……”

“是。”Erik沉着脸说，灰绿的眼睛里闪过一瞬难以捕捉的失落。

“对不起……”

Charles扑进Erik怀中，紧紧地抱住他的脖子，将眼泪蹭在他的颈窝。

“对不起对不起对不起……”

他一叠声地说着“对不起”，反倒让Erik稍稍平息的怒火燃得更胜。很显然Charles还是醉得一塌糊涂，说的话当然也都是胡话。而他却险些当了真。

“操你的。”Erik怒骂道，“操你的Charles。”

他推开Charles，Charles却不满地再一次扑来。他死死地抱着Erik不撒手，为了保险起见，双腿也迅速缠上Erik的腰部。Erik站起来想把他扔出去，可喝醉的Charles就像一只树袋熊一样稳稳地吊在他身上。他酡红的脸颊微微发烫，紧贴着Erik的胸膛。耳边的心跳声让Charles倍感安心，他呼吸着Erik的气息，靠在男人的胸前闭上眼睛。

竟然要睡了？Erik眉头紧锁，对身前挂着的这人又生气又无奈。

思考片刻后，他带着Charles，向床边移动。

“下去睡。”Erik命令道。

Charles嘟囔了一句，好像是说“不要”。他又往上蹿了蹿，像是打定主意要长在Erik身上。

“滚下去。”Erik加重了语气。

Charles睁开眼，迷离地看了一眼Erik。他挪开视线，微微撅起嘴巴，仿佛在犹豫，但仍是磨蹭着不肯撒手。

Erik在与他视线接触的一瞬间开始反思自己与一个烂醉如泥的酒鬼是不是有失体面。

视线被Charles所遮挡，Erik只能弯下腰凭直觉掀开被子的一角，他俯身让Charles落入床榻。睡到床上的Charles依然不肯放开Erik。他松松地环着Erik的脖子，同时张开双腿。“还没有……还没有做完。”声音虽轻，却是一字不漏地落入Erik耳中。他胯间的肉茎已经立起，Erik伸手摸了摸那里，顿时有一声呻吟自他齿间传出。

“操、操我。”他口齿不清地要求道，蓝眼睛中荡漾出情欲的波光。

“我会的。”Erik道。得到他的肯定后Charles扬起一个心满意足的微笑，没有分辨出他话语中潜在的威吓的意味。

Erik随意地套弄着，随心所欲用手指地玩弄肉茎根部那两团软软的睾丸。Charles“哈啊哈啊”地大口呼吸，他翘起头来向Erik索吻。Erik坐在他的身边，低头吻住那两片鲜艳的嘴唇，刺鼻的酒气扑鼻而来，他嫌恶地吸了吸鼻子，但是仍然将舌头伸入对方口中，卷起“啧啧”的水声。

“唔……啊……”Charles在唇瓣分离的间隙发出情动的感叹。Erik粗糙的手掌不知在何时起摸上他的大腿内侧，紧贴着腿根敏感的皮肤，缓慢地来回抚动。Charles感觉自己就像着了火一样，火焰吞噬了每一寸肌肤，Erik的爱抚和亲吻无疑都在加剧火势。好热，Charles想着，无端忆起某天下午磁控者向他展示用电磁波加热食物时，自己不慎伸手被他产生的高温烫到。那时他连忙捉住Charles被烫伤的手指问要不要紧，Charles却微笑着从他手里抽回，把那根手指含在嘴里，盯着他，故意吮得很大声。当天晚上他们险些把床摇散。

Charles喜欢惹他生气。他喜欢做出种种微小的挑衅的举动，引他怒目而视，在Hank或Raven注意到之前，不约而同地扭头断开相连的视线。这样的小游戏他们乐此不倦。“别太嚣张，Charles。”Erik总会这样恶狠狠地威胁，但是脸上却看不到应有的怒容，只是口头一说罢了，能够作为实际行动的大概只有夜间更疯狂的抽送。可这算不得惩罚，甚至很合Charles心意。愤怒不会让他变得更强大，但可以增加一点性爱时的情趣。

现在也是如此。显而易见的，他很生气。Erik自进门起就没笑过，至少没有真心实意地笑过。也许这次真的过火了，Charles心虚地想。他想到的最佳道歉方式便是积极把自己的身体奉上。明天在分配时间时一定给他最多，虽然这样并不合理，Erik已经差不多能够找到他的平衡点，可年轻人们却还是不行。一想到Sean在空中歪歪扭扭的模样，Charles就忍不住要叹气。

Erik听到了Charles的叹气声，他大为震惊。居然在走神？他伸手扭了一下Charles的乳头，Charles尖叫起来，条件反射般骂了一句“混蛋”。

啊，又是脏话。Charles懊恼地想。这全都怪Erik。是他先在床上“婊子”、“骚货”地叫起来，Charles又气又羞，憋了半天憋红了脸才骂出一句“混蛋”。从那以后就像打开关口，骂得越来越顺也越来越频繁。

“你在想什么？嗯？”Erik低沉的嗓音撩着Charles的耳朵，“告诉我。”

“唔…没什么，”Charles回答，在这时将心里的打算说了出来，“明天我会去看你练习的。”

“什么？”Erik不解。他将Charles的右腿抬在肩上，手指探进臀缝中。

“撕——你说你要试着用能力找出房子里所有的铁勺。怎么？你忘了吗？”

Erik的中指指尖触到紧闭的穴口。听到Charles的问话，他停了下来。

他当然没忘。为了提高控磁的精度，他想出找铁勺这样的训练方法。那一天他闭上眼睛，整个城堡的金属都在他的脑中一一出现，他想象出金属的位置和形状，构建出一个虚拟的立体模型。最初只是一个粗略的印象，像孩童的简笔画，想要感受出细节，就对能力的掌控提出更高的要求。Erik没能一次成功。他察觉到勺子的位置，有些在厨房，有些在储藏室，还有一些散落在别处，Erik知道它们的存在，但是无论如何都确定不了准确的位置。是Charles在耳边提醒，不要心急。他的提醒让Erik冷静下来，平息了内心的急躁。平静，他对自己说。金属的存在渐渐在脑中变得清晰。最后一把勺子在Charles床头的咖啡杯中。与此同时，他还发现了Charles深埋在床头柜第二层抽屉里的秘密。（“买它只是出于好奇。”夜里Charles红着脸分辨。可Erik不关心购买原因，他对使用方法更有兴趣。）

“明天，要加油。”Charles在给他鼓劲。

Erik不知该如何回答。他思考了半晌，最终竟是点了点头。

你糊涂了，Charles，那已是许久之前了。

——这样的话到底还是没能说出口。

Charles醉了，醉醺醺地还以为自己仍在最初那段明媚的时光。许多的事他不可能不知道，然而他的选择却是用一瓶瓶的酒把自己灌醉，醉到一无所知。这样消极的态度是Erik一向所不齿的，可今时今日，他却忽然不愿戳穿，Charles泛红的眼角让他心生怜悯。这一刻他原谅了Charles之前的坐视不理。

“你会看到的。”Erik的语调较之前柔和了许多。他轻挠着Charles的臀部，逗得他连连发笑，趁着臀肉放松的时候趁机挤进中指。中指一点一点地深入，打开Charles的身体。Charles小声呻吟着，双手抓皱了床单。他收缩的甬道夹紧了Erik的手指。那是一根修长而漂亮的中指，平日里没少见它微微一挑就挑动千斤巨钢的场面，此刻它正在冲击着Charles的肠壁，随着手腕的动作进进退退。

“啊啊，Erik，轻点……”

“轻点？”

“不、不是！”Charles哑着嗓子喊道，他干渴的喉咙急促地吞咽着口水，“快点，我想你再快点——”

他的声音戛然而止，仿佛被什么东西堵住。Erik加入了另两根手指，三根手指共同开拓着Charles紧致火热的后穴。Charles的身体不住地颤抖，挺立的阴茎也随之摇动，前液自龟头的小孔中渗出，滴落在Erik手上。

“好多水，Charles，”Erik说，“你弄脏了我的手。”

“啊……对、对不起……呜呜……”Charles被他的手指操得不知荤素，隐秘的快感自下而上，脑中白茫一片。

Erik调教着Charles的身体，让后穴适应被抽插的节奏，手指被肉壁紧裹，指节稍一弯曲就会激起Charles的一阵呻吟。他喘得厉害，大张着嘴巴，像是来到岸上的鱼。Charles的胸口剧烈地起伏，胸上的痕迹尚未褪去，当时被怒气支配，不觉得有什么，现在看过去，不免有些心疼。Erik愧疚地抓着Charles的脚踝吻了吻，然而他的身体敏感异常，只是一个亲吻便让他蜷起脚趾。

“哈啊……还要……”

“要什么？”

“要……啊、鸡巴……操进来……”

Erik想要将手指抽出来，然而Charles却紧紧吸着那三根指头舍不得松，Erik连哄带劝才让他放松了屁股。抽出之后Erik在自己的阴茎上撸了几下，掌心贴着坚硬的肉柱摩擦。

他扶着阴茎对准穴口。

“我要来了。”

“快、快点！”

Charles又在催促。

Erik一言不发地抵在穴口，稳稳地捅了进去。失去手指的肉穴正觉空虚不已，对粗硬的肉棒表现出热烈的欢迎，绞紧的肠壁暂时放松，将男人的阴茎迎向内里。顶到最深处之后，Charles发出一声满足的叹息。Erik按着他的大腿开始动起来，带着肉棍捣向每一个敏感点，他进出着Charles的身体，肉体间的摩擦生出无情无尽的快感，海浪般在全身翻涌。

“啊啊啊……好快……嗯嗯……Erik……”

他被操得直翻白眼，嘴里仍在念着Erik的名字。

Erik不管不顾地动得更快，偶尔发出沉闷的低哼。Charles这段时间应该没有进行性爱活动，他又紧得像Erik第一次操他时那样，夹得他快要发疯。

“Erik，Erik……不、不行了……”

第一次听见这样的请求时，Erik信以为真地立即慢下来，然后他收到“你是不是不行”的无情嘲讽。再后来听见，他只管自顾自地加速。

Charles叫得很大声，他的呻吟和求饶在房间里回荡。放在从前他一定会用食指按上他的太阳穴，以确保城堡里的其他人不会听到这羞耻的声响。但是现在他已经醉得一塌糊涂。Erik希望Hank不会受到这里声音的影响。

“要射了，”Charles睁大眼睛叫道，“啊啊、我快要射了！”

Erik咬牙快速耸动着腰肢，一下一下准而狠地撞向Charles的体内。“啪、啪”，他的囊袋打在Charles发红的臀瓣。热流涌向下体，集中于一点，Erik知道自己也即将到达极限。

他发起最后的冲刺。

Charles猛地攥紧床单。

他埋在Charles的体内射出来，Charles也是差不多的时间。

射完后他喘着气倒在Charles身边，出了一身的汗。有一段时间两个人都没说话，只是不停地喘。

Erik还在犹豫着要不要继续假装他们还处在昔日，Charles先一步开口。是Erik所熟悉的口吻。

“Emma是几时失踪的？”

在射出来的一瞬间，酒也醒了大半。

他们歇息了片刻，然后一边穿衣服一边交流信息。Erik带着轮椅和Charles走向主脑。

Charles在Erik期待的眼神中戴上头盔，几分钟后，在他惊愕的目光下关掉开关。

“你该早一些来找我。”Charles遗憾道。他看到Erik身形一晃，可男人什么都没说。Charles忧虑地看着他。

——头盔还留在卧室中。

Erik发现自己正在俯下身，被轮椅上的人拉入怀抱中。

他们久久地保持着拥抱的姿势。无人知晓精神控制是何时撤去。

END


End file.
